toonamifanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toonami (TV Channel)
Toonami is a television channel that launched in the US on May 27 2012 at 6 AM immediately after it's return broadcast on Adult Swim. It is operated and distributed by Turner Broadcasting System and runs 24 hours a day, similar to Toonami's Asia Channel. Even though it has shows TV-PG and TV-Y7 on it's lineup, the channel is aimed to the teen and adult audience and airs adult commercials every commercial break, similar to how Toonami does it on Adult Swim. ORIGINAL SERIES Drama: Marvel Series (Marvel Cinematic Universe): Comedy: Animation: Anime: Foreign: Co-Productions: Continuations: Sports: Award Shows: ORIGINAL MOVIES UPCOMING PROGRAMMING Original Series, Co-Productions, & Continuations: Original Movies: Upcoming Seasons: *''Castlevania: Season 2 (October 28 2018)'' *''Freelancers: Season 2 (October 28 2018)'' *''The Last Kingdom: Season 3 (Fall 2018)'' *''Daredevil: Season 3 (Fall 2018)'' *''Hanazuki: Full Of Treasures: Season 2 (TBA 2018)'' *''True And The Rainbow Kingdom: Season 2 (TBA 2018)'' *''Batman Reborn: Season 3 (February 2019)'' *''Stranger Things: Season 3 (Summer 2019)'' *''Transformers Unlimited: Season 6 (September 2019) (NOTE: Final Season)'' *''Freelancers: Season 3 (Fall 2019)'' *''Sonic X: Season 4 (Fall 2019)'' *''True And The Rainbow Kingdom: Season 3 (TBA 2019)'' *''Hanazuki: Full Of Treasures: Season 3 (TBA 2019)'' *''13 Reasons Why: Season 3 (TBA 2019)'' *''Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug And Cat Noir: Season 3 (TBA 2019)'' *''Miraculous: Tales Of Ladybug And Cat Noir: Season 4 (TBA)'' *''Frontier: Season 3 (TBA)'' *''The OA: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Jessica Jones: Season 3 (TBA)'' *''Marvel's Slipknot: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Marvel's Runaways: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Marvel's Restrepo: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Harvey Street Kids: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Legend Quest: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''A Serious Of Unfortunate Events: Season 3 (TBA) (NOTE: Final Season)'' *''Mindhunter: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Raven: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Castlevania: Season 3 (TBA)'' *''Ratched: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Chilling Adventures Of Sabrina: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Animaniacs Reboot: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Sword Gai: The Animation: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''B: The Beginning: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Greenhouse Academy: Season 3 (TBA)'' *''Lost In Space: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Disenchantment: Season 2 (TBA)'' *''Aggretsuko: Season 2 (TBA)'' CURRENT PROGRAMMING BLOCKS RISING SUN *'''Similar to it's run on Cartoon Network's Toonami, Rising Sun airs every morning from 6 AM to 12 PM. '''IN FLIGHT MOVIE *''The In Flight Movie block from Cartoon Network's Toonami also returns, only this time it not only airs Anime Movies, but also movies aimed at PG-13 - R. Some of the movies that aired on the block include Batman Forever, The Star Wars Trilogy, Wanted, The Transformers Trilogy, The Dark Knight, Gladiator, Mission Impossible, Hellboy II: The Golden Army, Tron Legacy, and various Anime movies. In 2015, it was announced that Toonami and premium channel Epix made a deal that allows Toonami to air Epix's movies for one showing only after a year on the channel, while still remaining on Epix. Some examples of films that had one showing only and are still airing on Epix as of today include Star Trek Into Darkness, World War Z, Carrie (had two showings on Toonami), and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. Toonami also made a deal with Showtime to air their films on the channel, with Chappie being the first.'' TOONAMI TRAX *''Unlike Kids WB's Toonami Trax, this Toonami Trax airs music videos from artists like Foo Fighters, Weezer, Coldplay, and The Weeknd.'' CN CLASSIC: *'A block that shows reruns of classic Cartoon Network shows from the 1990s to the late 2000s, similar to The Splat and The 90s Are All That on TeenNick, as well as some current shows. It will start airing every monday through sunday starting on May 8 2017 from 10 PM to 6 AM (NOTE: The block will start on 11 PM on Fridays). Tommy Snider, Tara Sands, and Nzinga Blake, who hosted the Cartoon Network Fridays block, will return to host the block. Doug Preis (who did announcing duties for the Powerhouse era) and Nikki (who did announcing duties for the CN City era) will return to do announcing duties for the block, and the Powerhouse, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays / Cartoon Network Fridays, and CN City era looks will be brought back for the block. *The block was announced on April 5 2017 after an April Fools prank on April 1 2017 that saw the channel air the Cartoon Cartoon Fridays block (though the Fridays part was removed, since it aired on a Saturday), replacing their usual Saturday Night programming. This was similar to Adult Swim airing Toonami on April 1 2012 as an April Fools prank before the block was brought back to the channel in May 2012. It lasted from 6:30 PM to 12 AM and was hosted by The Powerpuff Girls (voiced live by Cathy Cavadini, Tara Strong, and EG Daily). The block featured the following shows that night: **6:30 - Dexter's Laboratory **7:00 - The Powerpuff Girls **7:30 - Johnny Bravo **8:00 - Cow & Chicken **8:30 - Ed Edd N Eddy **9:00 - Courage The Cowardly Dog **9:30 - Time Squad **10:00 - Samurai Jack **10:30 - Whatever Happened To Robot Jones? **11:00 - Codename: Kids Next Door **11:30 - The Grim Adventures Of Billy & Mandy FORMER PROGRAMMING BLOCKS '''MIDNIGHT RUN *''Hosted by a new robot named ARiX (voiced by Don Rickles), the block aired anime, cartoons, and live action shows from 11 PM to 6 AM. The block ended on May 7 2017 to make way for CN Classic. When Don Rickles died on April 6 2017, ARiX remained silent for the remainder of the week. At the end of the April 9 2017 episode of Midnight Run, AXiM was killed off when he and the ship were destroyed via self-destruct mode (similar to NeoToonami's farewell). From the April 10 to May 7 editions of Midnight Run, TOM 5.0 (voiced by Steven Blum) and SARA (voiced by Dana Swanson) from Adult Swim's Toonami block took over hosting duties in respect for ARiX.''